


Don’t set me loose

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, F/M, Family Feels, Hatred, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nosebleed, Polyamory, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Restraints, Swearing, Whumptober 2020, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The beast had one last defence. It could curse anyone in their sight to feel such hatred towards their companions that they would be overcome with an urge to kill them. So that’s what the beast did, and that’s why jaskier’s tied to a tree.Day 25 of whumptober - restraints.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Don’t set me loose

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

The beast had one last defence. It could curse anyone in their sight to feel such hatred towards their companions that they would be overcome with an urge to kill them. So that’s what the beast did, and that’s why jaskier’s tied to a tree.

They thought they’d gotten away just fine. But then Jaskier had started complaining that his head hurt, then he started ranting and nearly shouting about things that either Geralt, Yen or even Ciri did that were annoying him. Then, just as Geralt turned to confront him, he saw Jaskier spit in Ciri’s face and brandish a dagger before her. Geralt tackled him to the ground before he did anything and yen pulled ciri behind her in a protective manner.

Jaskier had managed to scratch Geralt on the arm before yen threw a spell at him and his movements grew sluggish, his eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing grew even as he fell into a deep sleep. That’s when they decided to tie him to the tree, he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone or himself.

“He’s waking up!” Yen and Geralt rushed outside from their tent and towards the tree they had tied him to when they heard Ciri shout. Jaskier’s head was rolling from side to side as his eyelids fluttered open. For a moment he looked normal, happy even, as if he hadn’t been cursed. But then he shook his head and his eyebrows turned down and he near snarled at them.

“Get the fuck away from me!” He screamed, thrashing in his restraints, “you Cintran bitch! I’ll cut your throat! I'll make you suffer like your g-grand…grandmother sh-should have! Aaahhhh!” His eyes snap shut and he throws his head back against the tree, wincing and screaming through gritted teeth.

“He’s trying to fight it,” yen states. Geralt looks at her, panicked.

“It’ll kill him-” He’s interrupted by ciri.

“He’s bleeding… he’s bleeding! His nose is bleeding! His eyes…” she trails off. When Yennefer and Geralt look at him, they see the whites of his under half-shut, fluttering eyelids. There’s a trail of blood coming from his nose and he’s now managed to slump to the ground, his legs splayed out in front of him.

Yennefer crouches next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, Geralt is at his other side and ciri next to him, her hand tightly gripping jaskier’s own as it twitches.

“You…” he grunts, “you wicked bitch! I only feel disgust when I see you… when I wake up next to you… your twisted spine and- Agh, ahhh!” He screams as a wave of pain hits him and Yennefer can practically feel it bounce off of her.

“He’ll die trying to fight it,” she says. While she speaks she begins to seep some of her own chaos into the bard, giving him enough strength to fight this  _ stupid _ curse.

“Talk to him,” she says, “it’ll help him, trust me,” Geralt starts speaking to him, telling him how strong he is. Telling him that his family is right here, so close, and they need him to fight it, “Ciri, take his hand, hold it tight.” She does, a few stray tears dripping on to the pale skin.

Jaskier starts gasping for breath, grunting and twitching as the curse is being fought. With one final burst of strength from both Yennefer and Jaskier, the bard screams out - a bright flash of light has all three of them falling away from Jaskier, onto the ground.

A few moments pass, the adrenaline rush gone and all feeling the sleepy effects of the aftermath. Yen sits up, sighing and resting a blessedly cool palm against her forehead.

“… will someone… please, get me out of these ill-fitting bonds.” Ciri’s the first to move, rushing towards him and wrapping him in a hug while Geralt cuts him free as best he can. When he is free, he wraps his arms around the girl and hugs her tight, resting his head between her neck. Geralt joins him, too tired and relieved to care about reputation, this is family, dammit!

Yennefer shouldn’t, she knows that. She doesn’t deserve a family, a resting place. Something peaceful and perfect.

Ciri knows better.

The girl tugs Yennefer’s sleeve and, surprisingly, brings the mage to the ground and wraps her arms around her too. Yennefer hugs back.


End file.
